Maybe Tomorrow
by alexanndria
Summary: Why was it that the one boy she had ever liked held this much power over her. Could make her feel like nothing and everything at the same time. Why?


_**.: maybe tomorrow :.**_

If Korra believed in silly things like heaven and hell, she would at least home some semblance of an explanation as to why she feels the way she feels. Why her heart swells up every time she turns a corner as if someone stepped on it and left her with all the little broken bits? Or why her heart jumps in barely contained excitement when she can hear his voice in the distance, right before her stomach drops at the sound that accompanies it.

It's only been a week since the three moved into her home away from home and she didn't know how she was going to last much longer. There where times when she locked the door to her room at night, using a chair from a corner desk that wasn't in use, to keep anyone from opening it and seeing her in this pathetic state. Times when it hurt to breathe. When she drew her own blood from holding herself too tightly. When the pillow, that Pema had hand made for her during one of her weeks on bed rest, swallowed her sobs.

It was torture.

"Please don't tell me we're having sea prunes again please?" Bolin complained.

With Tenzin banned from the kitchen, thanks to an _'incident'_, and Pema stuck on bed rest again, Korra was left with the task of cooking meals for everyone. No one could acusse Korra of being a bad cook, they just wished she would expand her repitore since the only thing she knew how to make was sea prunes.

"I can cook something." Asami piped up, standing up and walking over to Korra who looked at her with cautious surprise in her eyes. "I used to take cooking lessons in my spare time. I can make anything." She smiled at Korra sweetly and laughed at Bolin as his eyes lit up.

"You're awesome. So awesome." Bolin exclaimed, clapping his hands together in glee and lifting up Pabu who made a small squeak.

"That's great." Korra forced out, looking down, kicking her feet in front of herself. "I'm gonna-. I have to-. Bathroom bye." Korra raced out of the room before she even had time to finish her sentence. She walked away so fast she could feel the night air comb though her hair. She ran, and ran, and ran for so long she forgot she was moving until she had gotten to the opposite side of the temple, where she could only see ocean inseatd of Republic City's flashing lights.

Korra pushed her weight against a door in the corridor, not even bothering to check if it was unlocked, making it give way under her strength. She quickly slipped in and slammed it shut, leaning on the filmsy frame trying to regulate her erratic breathing.

Korra could feel tears rolling down her face in rivets as she screamed her lungs out. Everything hurt. Her ears, her lungs and her heart. Why did she come here? Lately the compound didn't seem so bad compared to this. She wanted to see the world, to escape the little sheltered village she had come to call home, to go on an adventure. But she didn't want this. This was not what she had come for.

Her mouth was open but sound was no longer coming out, she was just screaming silently to the night air. Willing the pain to pass with the tide under her. She just wanted it to end. She felt as if she would never be happy again. Her hands were full of hair she had torn out from her head in her misery.

She wanted to hate her. Why couldn't she make it easy to hate her? She was perfect. Korra couldn't blame Mako for choosing her. With her gorgeous looks, her skill at infinite hobbies and sweet smile why would he choose her. With her reckless nature and obnoxious attitude.

Korra sunk to the floor against the door, silent screams turning into sobs that violently racked her body. Why? Why was it that the one boy she had ever liked held this much power over her. Could make her feel like nothing and everything at the same time.

Why?

#

This side of the temple was forigen to Mako, with it's high arching roofs and calm wind chimes. It looked like the midtation area, the one that Korra had told him was the bane of her existence. He was confused. She had run out so fast, that none of them had time to think.

His ears perked up as he heard the desperate sound of screaming emerge from down the hall. It reminded him of when Bolin cried the day he told him that their parents died. No choherent sounds, just raw pain and emotion. He stood in front of the door and raised his hand to open it.

"Why?" He heard her strangled sob, pulls his hand away and suddenly hates himself. It was because of him. That's why she had run out today. That's why she tunred the corners so quickly, hiding in the passageways when she thought no one was looking. Because he was an ass who couldn't make up his mind.

He wanted to go in there. To hold her to him tightly, pressing his face into her hair, that smelled like sea breeze and morning grass, and tell her that everything would be alright. But honestly he didn't even know himself. So he just stood there with his arms hung limply at his sides and listened to her broken screams until they turned to sobs. He could be with her here in this place where their hearts broke together.


End file.
